1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resilient switching device provided with a laminated resilient contact piece characterized in deflecting to one side normally to thereby contact with or depart from an electrically conductive piece and accordingly perform an ON/OFF switching operation.
2. The Prior Arts
A power-switching device is usually built to perform ON/OFF switching operation of an electric power, of which a lower production cost is always the next goal for the makers to pursue.
The technique of switching device is well known, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,167,720, 4,937,548, 5,223,813, 5,451,729, and 5,558,211. However the known technique suffers the following disadvantages:
(1) The known technique requires a great number of parts and thus a complicated structure, resulting in ease of malfunction.
(2) The great number of parts may result in delay in response time, which is disadvantageous to operation safety especially in overloading.
(3) The great number of parts causes reduction in production efficiency and increases costs.